When It Rains
by ry0kiku
Summary: Apa hubungannya hujan dengan jemari yang bertautan, kaus pinjaman kelewat besar, atau sup kentang kelewat matang? Attempted fluff. UKEsp/AmeIta/GerMano oneshot. Slash.


Hetalia masih milik paman Himaruya. Yang saya punya cuma tankoubon volume 4 yang banyak hint NethereSpain-nya, mwahahaha~ #pentingya

Sebelumnya, terimakasih pada **Ryuna Ohime** yang sudah bersedia membantu menuangkan susu dan gula ke kopi pahit buatan saya (atau bahasa sipilnya, menjadi beta) berhubung author satu ini sungguh buta bila sudah menyangkut fluff, romance dan segala macam atributnya. Makasih Ryuna, walaupun harus bertapa lama daku bisa belajar banyak dari ini semua #usapairmata #lebaygila

Warning: Fluff-buatan-saya-dibantu-Ryuna. Mohon kritik dan sarannya. Slash dengan pairing absurd. Bahasa Romano. Uhh apa lagi ya... mestinya sih benda ini cukup inosen. Mungkin typo, mungkin OOC. Seperti biasa, silakan kabur bagi yang alergi.

Yang masih tahan berada di sini, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati~

* * *

><p>~.~<p>

_Mari kita awali kisah ini dengan satu pertanyaan dasar:_

_Siapa sih, yang suka sama hujan?_

~.~

Mata hijau itu terpaku pada jendela, menatap kosong permukaan kaca yang basah oleh butiran-butiran yang menetes dari mendung yang menggantung di atas sana. Sudah lewat setengah hari dan hujan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti, membawa aura suram dan _gloomy_ yang pada akhirnya mempengaruhi personifikasi Mediteran yang biasanya ceria ini. Membuatnya bete setengah mati.

"Haaahh. Kapan aku bisa pulang ini..."

Memang nyaris tak terdengar, tapi tetap saja itu keluhan. Spain menopangkan pipinya di kedua tangan, desah lesu terlepas dari celah bibirnya, meninggalkan bintik embun di kaca jendela rumah England.

Niatannya mengunjungi si negeri kepulauan selaku partner diskusi terkait kepemilikan Gibraltar itu berubah menjadi pengungsi dadakan, terimakasih pada hujan deras yang tanpa peringatan mengguyur ibukota. Hujan yang, jujur saja, membuat personifikasi negeri yang selalu diberkati matahari itu merasa tidak nyaman. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri sedikit kedinginan berhubung dia hanya berbalut selapis kemeja, tanpa tambahan _sweater_ atau semacamnya.

Memejamkan matanya, Spain menarik napas dalam-dalam, hanya untuk mendadak terbelalak begitu aroma itu menyeruak masuk dengan tiba-tiba, menggelitik saraf hidungnya.

Mata hijau terang itu mengerjap, menatap cairan berwarna tembaga bening yang mengisi cangkir keramik putih bermotif mawar yang tahu-tahu saja sudah disodorkan ke depan mata, asap mengepul menguarkan kehangatan dan aroma. Dia mendongak, mata beralih ke sosok yang entah sejak kapan duduk di sebelah kirinya, wajah dipalingkan membuatnya hanya bisa memandang rambut pirang kaku berantakan.

"Untukku?"

Respon yang didapatkannya hanya sebuah anggukan, tak lebih dan tak kurang.

Spain mengangkat alis sedikit, bingung dengan sikap England yang baik tiba-tiba mengingat baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka adu teriak; masalah awal memperebutkan hak asuh Gibraltar menjalar ke mana-mana sampai ke pertempuran armada di abad pertengahan—nostalgia ala mereka. Dan walaupun orang bilang seorang Spain itu bertengkorak tebal dan tidak bisa membaca suasana, sebagai negara yang dulu pernah hampir menguasai dunia, insting _survival_-nya di saat-saat tertentu tetap bekerja. Saat ditawari minuman—dan sepertinya buatan sendiri pula—oleh mantan musuh bebuyutan adalah salah satunya.

Spain pasti sudah membuka mulutnya dan melontarkan komentar kalau saja matanya tidak menangkap rona merah yang menjalar sampai ke telinga England. Dia tertegun sejenak, sebelum senyum maklum perlahan tersemat di wajahnya.

Coba dipikir positifnya; mungkin ini cara England mengajak berbaikan?

Dengan pemikiran itu di benaknya, Spain mengangkat cangkir itu ke dekat bibirnya, membiarkan hidungnya menghirup sesaat wangi _darjeeling_ yang menguar, sebelum menyesapnya pelan-pelan, agak kikuk karena belum terbiasa minum dengan perangkat elegan. Matanya otomatis terpejam begitu kehangatan memenuhi dirinya, hawa muram yang tadinya menyelimuti tersingkirkan sudah, membuat _mood_-nya kembali secerah matahari yang serign diasosiasikan dengan dirinya.

Sekarang, rasanya dia bisa sedikit mengerti alasan England meminum teh setiap harinya.

"Ingla-"

Kalimatnya berhenti di tengah-tengah, matanya mengerjap, refleks menunduk ke bawah. Tangan pucat England tengah menangkupkan diri di atas tangan kirinya, dengan sang pemilik masih dalam kondisi memalingkan muka.

"Ma-Masih kedinginan?"

Mata Spain terbelalak. Ya, tentu saja England memegang tangannya seperti ini tanpa memandangnya itu adalah sesuatu yang biasa. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat matanya memandang kaget. Kenyataan bahwa tangan niat dari England untuk menghangatkan tangannya tapi justru suhu dari yang menggenggam itu lebih rendah dari suhu tubuh Spain. Hal ini mengundang rasa geli Spain untuk tersenyum kecil. Senyuman menggoda tapi juga lembut mengandung kasih. Dia mengerti. England yang malu untuk menunjukkan perhatian pada Spain. England yang gugup berdua saja dengan Spain. England yang begitu lucu, dimengerti oleh Spain.

Ketika Spain balas menggenggam England, giliran England memandangnya terkejut. Tatapan lembut terarah lurus menatapnya. Seolah Spain telah membaca keseluruhan dirinya. Senyuman yang oh-manis-mengalahkan-gula diberikan kepadanya. Dan elusan lembut tangan Spain yang kini bergenggaman dengannya seakan mengunci gerakan England.

"Inglaterra, ada satu bagian yang masih kedinginan. Bisa kau hangatkan juga?"

England menatapnya bingung. Tidak tahu bagian yang dimaksud. Spain menangkap sinyal kebingungan England dan ia memberikan petunjuk. "Di sini," Spain menunjuk bibirnya sendiri dengan telunjuk. Spontan, England kaget dengan wajah yang langsung merah padam. Spain tak mengatakan apapun. Ia diam saja menunggu sambil terus menghilangkan jarak antara dia dan England. Masih dengan tangan saling bergenggaman. Mendekat. Hingga keduanya saling bisa merasakan hangat nafas masing-masing di wajah mereka. Spain bergumam, "Hm?"

Tanpa membuang waktu, England menyentuhkan lembut bibirnya dengan milik Spain. Membuat Spain tersenyum senang setelah kedua bibir itu pisah dan England hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"_Gracias, _Inglaterra."

Untuk teh yang wangi. Untuk kehangatan di hati. Dan juga untuk bukti bahwa hari berhujan itu tidak selamanya bikin depresi.

* * *

><p>Bersin itu kuat sekali sampai Italy Veneziano melonjak dari sofa yang didominasi garis-garis biru-putih-merah dan bintang-bintang, tempatnya kini duduk berbungkuskan handuk selembar.<p>

"Vee... America lamaaaaa... Kalau begini, aku masuk angin duluan nanti, veee..."

Keluhan itu teredam oleh _tissue_ yang dipakainya mengusap hidung yang mulai memerah dan basah, sebelah tangannya menarik handuk berukuran sedang itu lebih erat di sekeliling tubuhnya yang tanpa busana di bagian dada.

Inilah akibat dari buru-buru bertandang ke rumah America tanpa melihat ramalan cuaca atau membaca berita; tanpa mengetahui bahwa ini musim di mana America lagi sering diapeli badai Katrina dan saudari-saudarinya. Hasil nyata dari itu semua: dirinya sampai ke depan pintu America dengan baju basah kuyup nyaris transparan, air menetes dari poni _auburn_ yang sudah melekat di dahinya, ditambah bibir pucat yang tidak pernah absen mengucapkan—walaupun kali ini sedikit menggeletar;

"_V-V-V-Veeee..._"

Untungnya America cukup tanggap dan langsung menjejalkan sisa hamburger yang masih ada tiga perempat ke mulutnya sebelum menarik pemuda basah kuyup itu masuk ke rumah dan tanpa membuang waktu—dan tanpa minta izin, kalau kau mau tahu—langsung melepaskan kaus basah yang melekat di badan ramping si pemuda Italia.

_"Kmu-munch-ngpain-munch-aja mpe-munch-basah gini?"_

Italy teringat bagaimana pemuda pirang berkacamata itu bertanya di sela kunyahan, menghasilkan artikulasi yang pasti membuatnya digorok England seandainya _punk_-berkedok-_gentleman_ satu itu mendengar. Dia juga ingat bagaimana dia sudah terlalu sibuk gemetar untuk menjawab, bibirnya yang sudah pucat kedinginan cuma bisa mengucapkan _verbal tic_-nya berulang-ulang.

"_Tung-GLUK-gulah di sini, Italy. Aku ambilkan baju ganti_._ Tenang saja, HERO akan menyelamatkanmu sebelum kamu kena flu! _"

Italy teringat bagaimana America tergesa-gesa membungkusnya dengan handuk dan menggiringnya ke sofa di depan televisi, sebelum berlari keluar dari ruang tengah demi berburu baju ganti. Dan itulah kronologi bagaimana seorang Italy bisa duduk menanti di sofa seorang America, tubuh hanya berbalut handuk yang sudah setengah basah, dengan suara hujan deras menerpa di luar jendela sebagai teman duduk satu-satunya.

Ber-vee untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mata hazel yang mulai berkaca-kaca itu menatap penuh harap ke arah pintu ruang tengah tempat terakhir kalinya dia melihat sang pemilik rumah. Pintu yang sepersekian detik kemudian menjeblak terbuka—akhirnya!—menampakkan sang personifikasi _United States of America_. Atau setidaknya dia berasumsi itu adalah America, berhubung wajahnya terhalang tumpukan kaus aneka warna sampai hanya jambul tunggal Nantucket-nya yang tampak mata.

"Yooo Italy! Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama! Maklumlah, kalau nggak sibuk itu bukan _hero_ namanya! Ahahahaha!"

Ngeles dengan ceria, personifikasi yang hobi proklamasi kepahlawanan diri sendiri itu pun meletakkan tumpukan kaus aneka warna itu di sofa, tepat di samping tamu dadakannya. Italy mengerjap, bingung harus bereaksi apa melihat tumpukan pakaian yang tahu-tahu ditumpuk begitu saja di sisinya.

"Ini, kubawakan baju ganti. Jangan sungkan-sungkan, ayo dipilih!"

Belum sempat Italy membuka mulutnya, America sudah menyambar kaus yang paling atas dan langsung menariknya melewati rambut _auburn_ yang masih basah, mengabaikan "Vee, vee!" tanda terkejut yang dikeluarkan si personifikasi Italia Utara. Sang pemuda America lalu mundur beberapa langkah, kepala dimiringkan dengan tangan di dagu bak seorang kritikus seni rupa menilai Monalisa.

"Hmmmm. Motif poster Saw nggak terlalu cocok buatmu kayaknya. Baiklah, kita coba yang lain."

"V-Vee-mmmmh-vee!" Apapun komentar yang mungkin dikeluarkan seorang Italy dengan sukses teredam sementara helai demi helai kaus aneka motif dan ukuran bergantian dijejalkan melalui kepalanya. Setelah kaus entah keberapa—dia sudah kehilangan jejak entah sejak kapan—barulah America berdecak puas, berteriak "PERFECT!" sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Italy berkedip, menunduk ke bawah sambil menarik bagian bawah kaus itu dengan kedua tangannya supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas motifnya. Yang membuat mata hazel-nya yang jarang terbuka membelalak keheranan.

"Veee... America, ini..."

"Yup! Aku beli itu buat kenang-kenangan di festival Columbus Day di California, tapi ternyata kekecilan. Sudah mau kukasihkan ke kamu, tapi lupa terus, ahahaha!"

"Ini... motif pasta?"

America terbahak, menepuk punggung si pemuda Italia yang masih terkesima. "Iyap! Nggak tahu kenapa, waktu lihat kaus itu aku jadi teringat kamu, jadi aku beli deh. Dan ternyata berguna juga untuk saat seperti ini. Hei, jangan-jangan aku punya insting meramal yang jauh lebih oke dari England atau Indonesia! Hahahaha!"

Italy tidak menjawab segera. Tatapannya melembut ketika tangannya mengelus untuk merasakan dengan seksama sablon sepiring pasta yang terletak tepat di tengah kaus berwarna biru langit yang serupa dengan kaus timnas sepakbolanya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas sebagai penanda rasa di hatinya yang kini seolah berendam di air hangat dalam musim dingin. Sehingga kedua pipinya pun merona merah akibat rasa beralih dari gambar makanan kesukaannya untuk bertemu mata safir Americamemandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kasih nan kesenangan merajalela. Ia bahagia. Senyum yang ia berikan jelas melukiskan kebahagiaannya.

"_Grazie, America~!_"

America membalas dengan senyuman yang sama lebarnya dan sudah akan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ketika bel pintu tanpa peringatan meraungkan lagu kebangsaan America, membuat Italy terlonjak seketika.

"Ohh, sudah datang sepertinya! Tunggu sebentar Italy, aku ke depan dulu ya!"

Italy mengangguk, menyaksikan America setengah berlari menuju pintu depan sambil melambai riang sebelum merebahkan dirinya lagi di sofa, lega tubuhnya sudah tertutup busana.

"Vee... Baunya enak, vee..." dia berucap polos sembari membenamkan hidungnya di kain lembut yang membungkus tubuhnya itu. Kain yang walaupun sejujurnya ukurannya masih agak terlalu besar untuknya, entah kenapa memberikan kehangatan, terasa melindungi tubuhnya. Seperti America yang sedang memeluk dirinya. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum dengan rona merah di wajah. Membiarkan hatinya berbunga akan khayalan tentang America yang tengah memeluknya.

Perlahan, Italy membiarkan dirinya rileks di sofa, membiarkan jemari alam mimpi membelainya, menariknya semakin dalam ke dalam kenyamanan dan kehangatan.

Tidak menyadari America yang muncul di pintu ruang tengah membawa sepiring pasta yang tadi diantarkan petugas pesan-antar. Tidak melihat wajah tertegun yang berubah jadi senyum lembut,terpatri di wajah sang personifikasi negara adidaya. Tidak melihat tatapan rindu dalam bola mata safir-nya.

Yang samar-samar ia rasakan hanyalah punggung dan bagian bawah lututnya ditopang dengan begitu lembutnya. Dan kepalanya mendadak tidak lagi bersender di sofa yang empuk, melainkan di sesuatu yang hangat dan terasa berdetak. Dan juga, aroma serupa dengan baju yang sedang ia kenakan entah kenapa sekarang terasa dekat.

Sangat dekat.

* * *

><p>Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Romano adalah gudangnya bahasa kasar dalam dunia personifikasi negara, mungkin hanya bisa disaingi oleh England dan saudara-saudaranya. Namun meski begitu, tidak banyak orang yang cukup 'beruntung' untuk mendengar koleksi lengkap umpatan yang dimiliki si personifikasi bagian selatan Italia. Spain dan Italy Veneziano adalah dua dari tiga orang yang cukup sering terekspos, memaklumi, dan bahkan mungkin mengagumi kosakata Romano yang kaya. Siapakah si orang ketiga? Tentunya tidak sukar untuk diterka.<p>

"Ja-jangan dekat-dekat, kentang botak! Lebih baik aku makan peluru daripada benda _itu_!"

Alis pirang si pemuda Arya tinggi besar itu berkedut, pasti sudah mengangkat tangan untuk mengurut jidatnya yang senut-senut seandainya kedua tangannya yang berotot itu tidak sedang membawa nampan berisi sup kental mengepul. Ralat; sup _kentang_ kental mengepul.

Alasan utama dirinya berdiri di sini hampir lima belas menit penuh mendengarkan umpatan-umpatan yang bervariasi dari 'hijo de puta' (dia akan bicara dengan Spain setelah ini) sampai 'a*u' (dia akan mengirim email ke Indonesia malam ini memohon untuk membatasi pertukaran pelajar ke Italy) dan bahasa-bahasa lain yang terlalu absurd untuk diidentifikasi.

Sungguh, sewaktu diminta (dipaksa) Italy menjaga kakaknya yang sedang demam lumayan tinggi paska berpartisipasi dalam _bail-out_ Portugal sementara yang bersangkutan mengunjungi America mencari tahu kalau-kalau ada bantuan dana, Germany tidak menyangka hal itu akan jadi seribet ini. Tadinya dia sudah bertegar hati dan terus berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa dia sudah cukup punya pengalaman dalam hal 'baby-sitting'. Tapi rupanya, pengalaman baby-sitting Prussia dan Italy rupanya tidak bisa diterapkan pada seorang _Romano_.

"Kamu mau dikuliti pake _potato peeler_ murahan yang kuimpor dari Japon, hah? !"

Mau memanggil Spain, jawaban yang didapatkannya hanya _"lagi di rumah England diskusi masalah Gibraltar,"_ dari Portugal yang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memupuskan harapannya. Dia tahu bahwa kalau sudah menyangkut topik hak asuh satu itu, England dan Spain bisa adu teriak berjam-jam tanpa bisa diganggu gugat memperebutkan satu anak yang saking capeknya melihat kedua mantan kekaisaran sarap itu jambak-jambakan akhirnya memutuskan memanggil mereka 'Papa 1' dan 'Papa 2' biar netral.

"Sampai matipun benda tengik kayak duren Thailand dicampur nattou Japon itu nggak akan kumakan!"

Kembali ke masalah dirinya sendiri. Menelan dengan tabah sumpah serapah entah keberapa yang diterimanya dalam jangka waktu lima belas menit ini, Germany menghela napas, mata birunya terpancang pada jam yang tergantung di dinding lalu beralih ke kaca jendela yang buram oleh air hujan. Dia cukup yakin Italy pasti tidak membawa payung seperti biasa, dan kini dia kemungkinan besar _stranded_ di rumah America.

_"Titip Fratello ya, vee!"_

Meninggalkan mandat sederhana tapi luar biasa berat untuk dirinya.

Germany menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua. Sebentar lagi waktu _siesta_, dan dia belum berhasil membujuk Romano makan apa-apa. Pemborosan waktu yang cukup luar biasa untuk standarnya.

"Romano Italiana," dia memulai dengan nada seseorang mengawali rapat resmi kenegaraan, "Supnya mulai dingin. Apalagi ini lagi hujan. Kalau kau tidak ingin sakitmu tambah parah, ayo makan."

Mata hazel itu menyipit ke arahnya, menatap seolah-olah dia sudah gila.

"Sampai neraka membeku pun tidak akan, kentang bangsat!"

Pembuluh darah di keningnya mulai berkedut. Kesabarannya yang kian menipis sudah mulai mendekati angka nol.

"Daripada makan benda _itu_, buatan-_mu_ pula, mending aku dicium France aja!"

Ohh. Ide yang bagus itu. Terdorong stress memikirkan apa yang mungkin dilakukan Italy dan Spain padanya kalau mereka melihat Romano busung lapar saat berada dalam 'perawatan'-nya, akal sehat seorang Germany tampaknya akhirnya terkikis juga. Tanpa berkata apa-apa diraihnya sesendok besar sup itu dan dimasukkan ke mulutnya.

Alis madu itu terangkat sedikit.

"Hoo. Jadi kau menyerah juga akhirnya, kentang bang—mhhhnn? !"

Kehangatan itu tersebar di antara mereka berdua. Memanfaatkan bibir yang separuh terbuka karena tadi dipakai berbicara, Germany merasakan sup hangat di mulutnya mengalir ke mulut 'pasangan'nya. Tangannya dengan lembut menaikkan sedikit rahang sang pemuda Italia, memudahkan sup hangat itu mencapai tenggorokan. Mata safirnya yang tadi tertutup membuka perlahan, bertatapan langsung dengan mata hazel yang terbuka lebar, pipi berwarna cokelat sehat yang kali ini dihiasi aksen merah. Kontak itu berlangsung tak lebih dari beberapa belas detik, namun cukup membuat keduanya kehabisan napas saat menarik diri.

Romano langsung merepet ke ranjang, wajahnya memerah seperti kulit orang Eropa terbakar matahari Mediterania. Germany menegakkan dirinya, pasrah dan bersiap menerima tamparan atau moncong dingin senapan di dahinya atas tindakan nekat dan _desperate_-nya barusan.

Tak satupun dari perkiraannya itu datang.

"…supnya kelewat matang." Bisikan itu sangat pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. "Kentangnya lembek. Bumbunya nggak familiar. Terlalu datar buat dimakan pas hari berhujan. Tapi… nggak buruk."

Frasa yang terakhir hanya samar terdengar, tertutup oleh gerakan pemuda Italia yang membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal.

Germany mungkin tidak punya insting _tsundere-translator_ sebagus Spain, tapi kali ini dia percaya diri terjemahannya cukup bisa diyakini akurasinya.

Sepertinya, ada yang menginginkan ronde kedua.

(fin)

* * *

><p>Percaya nggak percaya, plan awal saya itu bikin benda ini USUKGerIta/SpaMano; jangan tanya kenapa dalam prosesnya entah bagaimana bertransisi jadi UKEsp/AmeIta/GerMano, mungkin ini pertanda otak canon saya sudah benar-benar KO #mukaserius #mintadihajar  
>Tanpa banyak bacot yang menyita word count, kritik-saran-dan-komen-lewat akan sangat dihargai. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini, saya cuma bisa berharap anda semua menikmati :)<p>

Regards,

Ryokiku


End file.
